Let Sail the Jolly Roger
by 96thPerson
Summary: A pirate AU RP my friend CharmedCroquette of Tumblr and I did, where the beautiful Sakura (Fem!Japan) is a pirate and has captured the esteemed captain Arthur Kirkland. CC is Sakura, 96P is Arthur. AsaKiku/EnglandxJapan, fem!Japan, Pirates are sexy and CC is being too perf. Story format. (Cover image is from tumblr user flighty-irish, original is by Ria of Pixiv)


HELLO AGAIN :D Merry Christmas everybody! Ho ho ho! I hope y'all got lost of presents~~~~ And to add to the pile for all you AsaKiku shippers (And Hetalia fans and pretty much anyone else who just wants a good pirate AU), CharmedCroquette of Tumblr and I, 96P of Fanfiction, present AN ASAfem!KIKU PIRATE AU.

CC played Sakura, the gorgeous Pirate Princess, who captured Captain Arthur Kirkland, played by moi.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, ENJOY. (we both bow)

* * *

"Bring him here," Sakura ordered the men. The two men threw the captive down in front of her and she smirked at the picture he made, arms tied behind his back head lowered he truly looked pathetic. "Well," she said, "I assume you have a name, what is it?"

"So you're that pirate princess I've been hearing about so much." the captive grinned, looking up at Sakura. He cocked his head, eyes half-lidded in a lazy manner, as if he could care less that he had been captured. "You're much prettier than the rumors say."

She made a small sound of disgust in the back of her throat and drew her sword, pointing it at the man's throat.

"I asked for a name," she insisted, "And I don't enjoy asking for things twice."

"You can just call me Captain." the prisoner murmured, apprehensively watching the blade. He tried not to show his worry, and was glad he had trained to keep emotions out of his voice. "Ah, but wait, aren't you also a captain? You must be quite good then, dear. Maybe we can row the same boat, if you know what I mean."

Sakura gave him a swift kick to the stomach, forcing the man onto his back. Looming over him she kept the blade's tip pointed at his throat, her foot pinning him down and her weight on his ribs.

"As if I'd stoop so low as to let a filthy gaijin like you near anyone else," she snarled.

Barking over her shoulder she sent one of her men off, her eyes still glaring down at her captive.

The captive gave a sharp laugh up at her, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, if you're going to keep me here, would you mind untying me? These bonds are kind of tight."

He grinned wider when she didn't seem inclined to move. "Oh come on now dear, I can't do anything to you on your own ship. There are too many of your men around. Loosen the bonds just a little bit for me? Pretty please~?"

She smirked, dragging him up by his feet roughly by his collar. "That may be," she said and took something from one of her men. "But I'm not foolish enough to let a gaijin like you wander about with nothing to restrain you." She fastened a metal collar around his neck and dragged him to his feet by the chain attached. Looking at him with an amused smirk she cut the ropes from around his wrists. "Is this what you meant?"

"Ah, why do you even have metal collars in your ship's dungeon… That's a little kinky." the captive shook his head and tried to shrug. "Or maybe you knew I'd captured and you have them just for me?"

He grinned again at the glare she gave him, tossing his head back to laugh loudly. "So I hit the nail right on the head! Goodness, dear, you're quite prepared! Anything else you wanna show me?"

Completely fed up Sakura reached out and slapped the man across the face. "Silence yourself gaijin, or shall I cut your tongue out to do it for you?" Shoving him to the ground roughly she kicked him in the side repeatedly, not giving him any time to breath. "Well?" she demanded.

When Sakura finally stopped kicking her captive, he gave a short gasp for air. He spit blood across the wooden floor of the ship, before replying, "And I thought Japanese women were supposed to be proper and lady like. Shouldn't have expected any less from the captain of a ship."

He breathed slowly, willing the pain away, and glared up at the girl. "Are you still trying to get my name, dear?"

"You think I care for it?" she sneered, dragging him to his feet again. Snapping at the other crew member she gave him the chain and pointed towards a darkened door frame at the rear of the ship.

The man dragged Arthur to the hull of the ship, fastening the chain to the wall and leaving him there.

"It's Arthur, if you're curious dear." Arthur called after her, adjusting himself so he could lean comfortably on the wall. "And if you're going to chain me up to the wall, would you please take the binds off my wrists. I can't feel some of my fingers, and I need those to point people in the direction of the plank."

Rolling her eyes Sakura took a firm hold of his collar, glaring Arthur in the eyes. "I will warn you once more gaijin, silence your pathetic tongue or I will cut it out myself. And slave owners don't mind paying more for goods that don't have the ability to talk back to them." To emphasize her point Sakura drew the short blade she always carried on her belt and held it at his throat. "So which would you prefer?"

"Ah, so you're going to sell me as a slave?" Arthur asked, staring down his nose at her. "What not just keep me for yourself?"

He wriggled again, jerking at the bonds till they were loose enough for him to slip out of. "I can be nice, so there's no need for you to take my tongue out of my mouth. Unless you want to kiss it."

"As if I'd want a filthy gaijin like you stinking up my ship?" She scoffed, tossing him away with a look of disgust. Taking off the pair of gloves she wore Sakura inspected them and frowned, "You've even dirtied my clothes, how could I be expected to find use for something like you? I doubt even a bath would wash away the muck from you," she sighed, tossing the gloves at his feet and turning on her heel, locking the door behind her.

"If you're going to be so disagreeable about my presence on your ship, why did you even bring me here in the first place?" Arthur asked, giving Sakura a haughty look. "Besides, I hardly believe it's my fault your gloves are dirty. You are the one who touched me, dear."

Arthur shifted his hands behind him. If the other girl would just leave, he could probably break out of the cell no problem. But he didn't want to try it while she was there with him.

"Because there's been a recent demand for slaves like you, for some reason. I can't even begin to imagine why." She looked him over, messy hair and green eyes, hardly the type of slave she would imagine someone would keep, but if he would fetch the highest price she would do her job and not think anything of it. "Perhaps you could explain this to me gaijin, why would anyone want you?"

"I can name you a number of reasons. Witty humor, dashing good looks, daring personality, and despite what you think I'm quite the hard worker, amongst other things. Maybe you'd like to see some of my other talents first hand, like the ones that go one behind closed doors." Arthur offered, leaning forward slightly and grinning at her. "You're not quite so bad looking yourself, dear. What do you say?"

Despite her self control a light flush colored Sakura's face, "And why do you think anyone with self respect would want you…." She rolled her eyes and yanked the chain from the wall, pulling him to his feet again. "You claim to be a hard worker, so I may find some sort of use for you." She walked briskly, barely giving him time to keep up before she found a cabin boy heading above decks with some bedding. Stopping him Sakura gave him orders in Japanese, pointing to Arthur. The boy dropped some of the bedding in Arthur's hands, "Go with him," she said and waved him away.

"Haha, and she didn't even notice I unbound myself." Arthur muttered to himself, shrugging as he took the bedding. He followed the cabin boy to a line of bunks, and looked them up and down. The boy started speaking quickly and gibberish, his voice being animated by his hands. Arthur shrugged, and decided, 'He's just telling me to put the bedding down. Whatever, easy enough.'

The blonde set to work, and before long, he was halfway finished with laying the bedding down.

It wasn't until the sun was low in the sky, painting the water a deep orange that the boy led Arthur above decks. The rest of the crew was sitting around, talking and playing with dice and cards. Bowls of food were passed around along with vials of sake. Noticing Arthur's return Sakura found him and bowed to the cabin boy, thanking him and sending him off to a group of crew members. Turning to Arthur she scowled, dragging him by the collar to sit far away from any of the other crew members. "If you've ruined any of my crews bedding I'll let them have their way with you when they discover it." She glared at him and shoved a bowl of rice and chopsticks towards him, kneeling with her own food and beginning to eat.

"Chopsticks? Let me guess, you don't expect me to know who to use them, huh." Arthur asked, sniffing the bowel for poison or any kind of drugs. He examined the chopsticks closely, then sneered. "You know, now that I think about it, I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

Arthur moved to put the bowl down, when his stomach grumbled loudly. He looked to the side and cursed, a faint flush crossing his cheeks. "You didn't hear that."

A nearby crewmember snickered when they heard Arthur's stomach growl, and Sakura smiled viciously at him. "Didn't hear what? You making an even bigger fool of yourself?" She continued with her rice asking someone passing by to pass her a plate of grilled fish, which she placed between the two of them. Attempting to taunt him by bringing a piece to her mouth with ease, "If you can't use what I've given you then by all means use your hands, we're in need of a show to amuse us."

"And if I just don't eat it?" Arthur asked, leaning on his knee. He put the bowl down and casually kicked it over to one of the crew members, who didn't seemed surprised that it slid so well across the deck. "Or how about you feed it to me? I'll even open my mouth nice and wide for you, Ahh-"

Arthur opened his mouth as wide as he could, leaning towards Sakura, who inclined away from him, the most disgusted look on her face. Inside, Arthur was laughing loudly at how appalled Sakura looked, and he just kept holding his mouth open.

Sakura swore as the bowl skid across the floor leaving rice all across the deck. The loud talking died down and everyone looked over at the two of them. Fuming, Sakura slapped Arthur across the face, shouting at the men in Japanese. "Get up!" she growled, yanking him by the hair and throwing him into one of the masts. "If you have any sense you'll hold onto that," she said, forcing his shirt over his back. The crew gathered around both of them, and she turned, speaking in English "Count down for me!" and struck Arthur across the back with a whip.

Panic rushed through Arthur as his shirt was shoved over his back. He looked back at Sakura, almost audibly gulping at the whip in her hands. Instead of thinking of some snappy comment, he whirled around to run at her and wrestle the whip from her hands, but two of her crew members grabbed his arms and shoved him to the floor. He yelled at the rough treatment, glaring up at Sakura, before the two men grabbing him turned him around, still forcing him down on his knees. The first lash was sharp, biting, and unexpected, making Arthur arch his back and scream.

As Sakura continued beating him the crew shouted taunts and encouragements. Her chest rising and falling quicker as the whip rose and fell. As the shouting and jeering died down she stopped, tossing the whip to another crew member. A gleam in her eyes she walked over to Arthur, her boots clicking against the wooden deck. Kneeling next to Arthur she lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, "Clean it up," she whispered, "Unless you'd like to see what other punishments I know."

Arthur took a moment to regain his breath, then opened his eyes. Vivid green met clouded black, and he grinned crookedly. "Dear, I should have told you before hand I was feeling kind of seasick. Now I'm quite refreshed. Maybe we should go for round two later?"

The blonde reeled away from Sakura's hand as she slapped him again, but he managed to keep the pained yelp in his sore throat. "I'll take that as a yes."

The two men holding his arms shoved him harshly to the floor, and the rest of the crew cleared the deck, leaving Sakura and Arthur alone together in the chilly twilight.

Sakura waited until the last of the crew had left still glaring down at Arthur, she counted the dulling footsteps to try to clear her mind, not trusting herself when her emotions were running so out of control inside her. "You're either very brave or very stupid gaijin," she hissed. "Whichever it may be I would suggest that you find a way to remedy it, I'm impatient with having to teach slaves how to behave."

Arthur lay on the deck, his chest heaving. His back stung, and the chilly night air wasn't helping him. "Miss Captain, I still don't remember hearing your name. If I die, I'd at least like to think of something a little more beautiful than these stinging injuries."

He exhaled, closing his eyes, and tried his hardest not to move. Maybe if he played dead, she'd throw him overboard and he could escape. Or she'd leave him on the deck and he could run when she wasn't looking. A thought dawned on him: Where was the rest of his crew, anyway?

"You won't die," she scoffed. The sun was below the horizon now, it was about time for the crew to turn in for the night, which meant that they were all probably in their bunks settling down to gamble and talk before finally going to sleep. Even in the gloom Sakura could see the blood on Arthur's back, there wasn't any way around it. "Get up," she sighed. When he didn't respond she yanked on his hair until he was at his feet, "Get up!"

"Will you quit grabbing my hair, please?" Arthur grunted, finally getting to his feet. "It makes me wonder how rough you are in bed, dear."

He should have been expecting the slap that Sakura gave him, but he was still surprised by the sting nonetheless. "Didn't have to hit me, I was just inquiring."

Arthur stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest, despite the pain in his back. He glared down his nose at Sakura, who glared back up at him, equal fierceness in her eyes. He waited for her next move, cocking an eyebrow at her. "Your move."

"You're more filthy than usual gaijin," she sneered, "I suppose I'll have to clean you." She forced him below decks once again.

Dragging him along a hallway she found the door she was looking for and made sure none of the crew were skulking nearby. Shoving Arthur through it she slammed the door shut behind them, nearly upsetting a small basin of water that was nearby. Rolling her eyes Sakura found a stray basket and pushed it towards Arthur, taking one for herself as well. Stripping off her vest she tossed it inside, working on the top buttons of her shirt.

"Well?" she rolled her eyes at his confused expression. "Hurry up and put your clothes in there."

Arthur gawked when Sakura started stripping of her clothing, with him in her presence no less. Wasn't this woman going on about him being "filthy" and not dirtying her ship and clothing, now she was asking to bathe with him? He shook his head and crossed his arms again, giving her a quizzical look. "You want to bathe with me? I'm plenty capable of doing this myself, I'm not as helpless as you think, dear."

"Do not flatter yourself," she spat, "I might as well bathe in front of a dog, it wouldn't be any more shameful." Quickly tucking the last of her clothing into the basket and tucked it away amongst the others. "To make it even worse you're covered in blood, how disgusting. At least a dog would clean itself without being told." She muttered, finding a small wooden bucket and dipping it into a barrel of water. Bracing herself she dumped it over her head, shuddering at the cold water, being at sea, they didn't have any real way to heat it, or an actual bath for that matter. Turning the bucket upside down she began to rub soap into her hair and skin, quivering and trying to rub the goosebumps out of her arm.

Arthur watched the other captain's back, quickly looking away. She was beautiful, with pale porcelain skin and short black hair. Someone like that shouldn't have a ruthless job like a pirate… She must have been through so much.

Arthur grit his teeth and stripped as well, throwing his clothes into a corner of the room, onto some boxes, where he figured they wouldn't get wet. "I suppose if you see me as a dog, then I can allow myself to bathe with a woman just once. Pass me the basin."

To his surprise, Sakura did as he asked, even filling it with the cold water for him. Without hesitation, he splashed the water over his head, blinking the last droplets out of his eyes. Taking a shivering breath, he sat down where he was, catching the soap that was thrown at him. "It's cold, help me warm up a little."

"There isn't any hot water," she shrugged and grabbed a towel. Carefully she rubbed her hair dry, it was the same length as any of her men's but perhaps a bit thicker and she had learned quickly to keep it dry before going out into the cold. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed he had missed most of the blood on his back, tsking she wrapped the towel around herself and looked him over, "This will hardly do," she muttered, "kneel." She gave a shove to his shoulder before reaching behind herself and grabbing an upturned bucket and taking a seat behind Arthur.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed melodramatically, sitting down cross-legged. "If you want something from me then just ask, you don't have to order me around princess."

He actually was expecting the slap to the back of the head he got for that one. He sat quietly, allowing Sakura to clean the blood from his back for him. Her fingers were long, but calloused from working on the ship for so long. She had probably done a lot of rope work and wasn't a captain till very recently… She certainly worked hard for her role. "Is this the VIP treatment? You don't do this for other prisoners, huh." Arthur asked.

"Other prisoners weren't stupid enough to let themselves earn these," she pressed her fingers to his wounds for a brief moment, "and the one other that did knew how to dress them himself," she hissed over Arthur's shoulder. "So, what does that say about yourself gaijin? Are you more troublesome? Or perhaps gather my attention faster than the others?" As she spoke her fingers stroked over the back of his neck and arms gently, "What is it that makes you different than the rest?" Without waiting for an answer she backed away from him and dumped a bucket of cold water over his head.

He almost yelped when the water splashed over his head and back, biting his lip at the cold chill. When she went back to scrubbing his back, he gave a small chuckle. "When you ask that, think about this: I wasn't begging for your attention. You sooner could have tossed me overboard and been done with it, but you, princess, kept me. You were the one who wanted me to sit with her while we ate, and you were the one who forced me to bathe and treat my wounds when you could have just let me die of infection." The blonde pirate looked back at her then, mischief twinkling in his green eyes. "I don't know if you just don't like dead bodies or you're holding me for ransom, or anything else, but I think you like me, dear. More than you'd care to admit."

She stopped, hands resting on his wounds a wavering smirk on her lips. "How typical, you assume that I could possibly want you?" Threading her hands through his hair she gave it a sharp tug, dragging his head backwards and forcing him to look at her. "Hideous, infuriating, dim-witted," as she spoke her free hand traced his collarbone offsetting the harsh hold she had on his hair. "Pathetic, ignorant, useless," she gently stroked his cheek. Her stomach was working into knots, and her arm twitched, wanting to slap him again. "Worthless, gaijin," She leaned closer, her eyes meeting his inquiringly.

Arthur looked into her dark eyes, a smile tracing his lips. He closed his eyes and reached his hand up, gently stroking the back of her neck. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing. You can be honest, dear, there's no one here listening but us two. If you have some form of feeling, then just say it. Or show it. Which ever works for you."

He tilted his chin up, his hand falling away from her neck and tracing down her shoulder to her arm, where his took her hand into his. "And if you're going to be honest, I will be too: You're beautiful, you know that? I'm honored to have you chasing me."

His hand made the hairs on the back of her neck and arms prickle and stand up. As she leaned closer her hair brushed past his shoulder and she let go of his hair, her hand resting on his shoulder. "I hate you," she whispered against his ear, "you are absolutely insufferable and I hate you." Her lips brushed over his, her insides trembling as their mouths met for the briefest instant. "I still might kill you just for the satisfaction," her lips hovered over his as she spoke, and she felt the heat radiating from him despite the cold room, the slight tickle of his breath against her skin.

Arthur pressed his lips against her's again, for a few seconds longer this time, before pulling back. "I know dear. I know you do."

* * *

I'm actually really excited for reviews, this is the first RP I've done with CC, who's been one of my life long friends since elementary school... This also is the first thing I've done for Hetalia! Please drop a review, to tell her how amazing her Sakura is, and tell us if you like our little story c(X


End file.
